Keinginanku
by yukishiro dan
Summary: Hasrat nafsu setiap orang berbeda-beda, bagaimana jika Inuyasha meminta hal yang aneh kepada sang kekasihnya, mampukah Kagome menolak permintaan pria yang dicintainya.


_**Keinginanku**_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **Pairing : Inukago**_

 _ **Genre : Drama/Romance**_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, Konten dewasa, BDSM, Typo, Abal, Gaje, Pasaran, alur kecepatan dan lain-lain**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Inuyasha Takasashi Rumiko**_

 _ **One Shoot**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Peringatan sekali lagi, yang masih dibawah umur harap back, soalnya Author, tidak tanggung jawab. Dosa ditanggung sendiri.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kagome POV**

Namaku Higurashi Kagome, aku adalah Miko itu yang dikatakan semua orang kepadaku di zaman ini, zaman feudal. Dimana para siluman, pembunuhan dan kekerasan masih terjadi di dunia yang kutempati saat ini. semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu pertarungan kami untuk melawan siluman jahat yang menyelubungi takdir kami berempat, terutama dirinya, Inuyasha dia dijebak oleh Naraku pada saat itu untuk membenci Kikyo, begitupun dengan Kikyo. Namun semua itu berakhir dengan damai dan tenang setelah kematian Naraku.

Oke anggap saja itu kenangan pahit terutama diantara mereka berdua yang tidak seharusnya aku ketahui, lupakan merupakan jalan terbaik bagi diriku untuk tidak membuat setengah siluman yang berada disampingku merasa sedih dan menderita kembali. pikiranku masih berkulat didalam hujan yang deras diluar sana, Kami berdua berteduh didalam rumah gubuk tua yang sudah tidak digunakan kembali. semua kenangan itu seakan larut bagaikan hujan ini, bersama pria disampingku saat ini. orang yang kucintai sebenarnya.

"Huh, bajuku basah kuyup begini" helanya kecewa karena hari ini, hujannya deras sekali, Kagome merasa aneh dengan sifat Inuyasha yang diam saja tak biasanya dia tidak banyak bicara seperti itu. Segera gadis itu menghampiri pria itu yang termenung diam sedari tadi.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha" panggilan berulang kali, hingga pria itu terbangun dari lamunannya, kini Inuyasha menatap wajah gadis itu yang terlihat kebingungan karena dirinya terlihat seperti memiliki masalah.

"Hn, apa?" jawabnya dengan nada ketus.

"Ada masalahkah? Kau daritadi diam saja?"

"Tidak ada!" ucap Inuyasha dengan singkat sambil membuang muka.

"Geh, kalau begitu kenapa kau tak mau menatapku! Apa aku telah melakukan hal yang salah? Apa aku telah berkata yang tidak-tidak? Atau kau-…"

"Kubilang diam! Dasar wanita menyebalkan!" sela pria memotong perkataan Kagome yang banyak bicara.

"K-kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahuku, apa aku sudah melukaimu. Tolong jawab aku! Kumohon" Inuyasha yang tidak tega melihat Kagome terlihat sendu dari wajahnya, tak tega melihat gadis itu menderita.

"Aku membenci pria yang berada di istana itu, terutama sang raja!"

"Ah, apa maksudmu Ryoura-sama?" tebak Kagome mencoba memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Dia laki-laki mesum yang tidak tahu diri!"

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun sama sekali dengan dia kok, aku hanya menjalankan tugasku untuk melakukan pembersihan diruanganya saja. Kami hanya mengobrol, Kau hanya salah sangka saja, Inuyasha" ujar Kagome menjelaskan dengan baik-baik.

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka! Kenapa kau terlihat tertawa bahagia pada saat bersamanya!"

"Huh, Inuyasha aku mohon jangan berburuk sangka kepadaku. Aku benar-benar tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan dia, tolong percayalah. Kumohon!" mohon Kagome agar pria itu memaafkan dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat!"

"Syarat? Apa itu?" bingung mengapa Inuyasha berkata seperti itu.

"Ikuti semua keinginanku, apapun itu?"

"A-apapun?"

"Yah, bagaimana?"

"B-baiklah, jadi aku harus melakukan apa?"

"I-itu a-aku sulit mengatakannya. Kagome" canggung Inuyasha yang ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan katakan, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti?"

"Agh,… ini tidak mudah tahu!"

"A-aku.."

"Iya?"

"A-aku ingin…" ucapan Inuyasha terhenti, perlahan wajah mereka semakin lama semakin mendekat, mencium Kagome dengan hasrat cinta membuka akses didalam rongga mulutnya, mereka masih melumat dalam ciuman yang penuh rasa sayang.

"Ingin mengikatmu" ucapan Inuyasha yang terakhir, membuat Kagome yang mendengar ucapan itu memucat.

"Inu-ya-sha, k-kau memiliki pemikiran seperti itu?" tanya Kagome dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak mau yah?" wajah pria itu memucat sendu mendengar jawaban dari miko penjelajah waktu.

Inuyasha terdiam kembali dan membuang muka kearah yang lain, tak ingin perasaan sedihnya terlihat didepan Kagome.

"Lupakan saja! Aku tahu kau akan menolaknya bukan, jadi-…"

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya"

"Huh, kau yakin?" Inuyasha tak mempercayai jawaban Kagome.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan, aku akan melakukannya"

"Kagome, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri"

"Aku jujur sangat takut, tapi aku percaya bahwa Inuyasha tidak akan menyakitiku. Jadi aku akan mempercayaimu!"

Inuyasha yang masih menatap gadis miko itu tak mempercayai bahwa kagome akan menerimanya tawaran pria itu. Perasaan takut tersirat pada wajah Kagome yang masih terlihat ragu.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu, Kagome. terima kasih" jawab Inuyasha tulus

"Hm" menyaut menyetujui permintaan Inuyasha.

Inuyasha kini melepaskan tali benang yang melingkar dileher gadis itu seperti dasi, menarik kedua tangan Kagome kebelakang punggungnya, perlahan melilit tangan gadis itu dengan cekatan berulang kali kepada miko muda, memastikan tidak akan terlepas.

Gadis berusia belia 18 tahun itu hanya meringgis menahan rasa sakit yang dia terima akibat didorong oleh Inuyasha. Memastikan jika ikatan tali itu mengendur, namun sebaliknya justru sangat kuat. Membuat dirinya semakin khawatir.

"Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu, Kagome!" gumamnya ditelinga kanan gadis itu sambil membuka baju haori putih itu secara perlahan, menjejajah bagian tubuh gadis itu dengan seksama dan melepaskan perban yang melindungi bagian penting wanita itu dengan santai. Merona malu itulah yang diterima miko muda renkarnasi Kikyo.

Wajahnya memucat merah malu dan kesakitan, mulut Inuyasha dengan ahli mengulum pada kuncup merah muda dada Kagome. tangannya tak berhenti diam dengan teratur memainkan salah satu dada kiri yang bebas. Irama ringgisan menggoda gadis itu membuat sensasi yang diterima Inuyasha semakin terangsang.

"Ah.. I-inu-yasha… ah" desahnya tak karuan, Inuyasha masih melumat dada gadis itu bagaikan sebuah permen lolipop anak kecil, menggulumnya dengan lahap dan penuh nikmat.

Perlahan menurun kebawah perutnya sampailah pada Hakama merah yang dikenakan Kagome, tanpa ragu Inuyasha langsung membuka ogi merahnya secara perlahan, menarik celananya dan melemparnya entah ada dimana sekarang barang itu, kini Inuyasha pun melakukan hal yang sama membuka semua bajunya hingga tak mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun.

"Aku akan menambah tali lagi" seringaian Inuyasha pelan, entah apa yang terjadi mengapa benda itu bisa berada dirumah kumuh ini atau hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka karena kami berada disini pikir Kagome tak mengerti. Mengambil tali tua yang terlihat usang pada dinding kayu disebelah mereka, mendekati gadis itu yang terlihat masih kelelahan.

"Inuyasha"

Mata Kagome terkejut terbelalak tak mempercayai bahwa Inuyasha akan menambahkan tali kepada dirinya kembali, menyeringai tipis. Membuat kagome merinding ketakutan mendapatkan seringai sang kekasih. Melilitkan tali yang terlihat using itu membuat simpul, mengikatnya kebagian tiang penyangga rumah kumuh itu untuk menahan kaki kagome yang memberontak dan menyilangkan posisi kakinya yang berbentuk V.

"Kyaaa!" Kagome berteriak kencang saat penis milik pria itu masuk kedalam vagina dirinya dengan brutal. Suara hujan deras yang terjadi diluar sana, meredam suara ringgisan miko muda itu yang kesakitan.

"Kagome… uhm… kau benar-benar manis" goda Inuyasha masih asyik bermain didalam vagina gadis itu, melakukan dorongan maju mundur berulang-ulang dan semakin cepat.

"Ah.. ah… ah, sakit… sakit, Inu-yasha, ku-mohon, berhenti!, ah" ucap Kagome berulang kali meminta berhenti tapi dia tidak dengarkan. Kini pria itu mendudukan gadis itu dan memasukan penisnya kembali kedalam mulutnya.

"Agh..ahm… ah, agh… Inumyasha," ucap gadis itu tak jelas meminta berhenti. Karena merasakan sakit yang dia terima saat ini.

"Uh, yah… bagus kagome. bagus"

"Aahhnn… Sakit!" Kagome tak mengerti kenapa dia mendesah. Rasa sakit dan perih yang dia terima. Ikatan tali yang melilitnya membuatnya semakin terluka dan memar, tapi gadis itu masih saja menggeliat menahannya.

"Inuyasha… haa… haa.. kumohon… maafkan aku…" isaknya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang dia terima dari sang kekasih.

Bukannya menghentikan siksaan yang dilakukan Inuyasha, kini dia melintir kuncup dada gadis itu dengan penuh nafsu menambah rasa sakit pada Kagome. kuku tajam Hanyou itu mengores, meninggalkan luka pada kulit porselen putih miko.

Rasa sakit yang diterima oleh sang kekasih membuncah meluap, membuat Kagome semakin takut, nyeri, ngilu tidak nyaman akan keadaannya saat ini. gadis itu hanya menangis dalam diam, menghadapi ketidak berdayaannya.

"Kau mau aku berhenti?" anggukan kecil menandakan dirinya harus mengakhiri permainan. Tanpa diduga lilitan tali yang mengikat miko itu mengendur, Inuyasha mengambil Hakama merahnya dan memberikan jubah merah itu menjauhi Kagome yang masih terisak menangis diam dilantai kayu rumah kumuh itu memeluk tubunya sendiri yang terluka.

Perasaan bersalah karena telah melakukan hal yang buruk kepada sang kekasih. Pikiran Inuyasha kini terlihat sangat kacau. Kagome yang melihat pria itu kebingungan pun menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu! Kau boleh pulang kedunia sekarang!"

"Osuwari!" Kata kramat Kagome kini berhasil membuat Hanyou itu tunduk didepannya.

"Agh… A-apa yang kau lakukan Kagome-… eh?"

"Apa kau sudah puas melakukan ini kepadaku seenak saja kau bicara dan sekarang kau menyuruhku pulang keduniaku! Aku tak mengerti pola pikirmu sama sekali! Kau benar-benar jahat!" Ujar Kagome dengan nada marah, air mata mengalir dari pipinya karena dipermainkan oleh Inuyasha sejak tadi. Walaupun marah dan panik diperlakukan seperti Kagome masih mau menerima keadaan Inuyasha saat ini.

Kagome hanya memejamkan matanya masih terlihat takut, memikirkan kejadian yang dia terima sebelumnya. Inuyasha yang melihat Kagome terluka pun mendekatinya dan memeluk dalam dekapannya, mengelus lembut rambut biru legam itu dengan perlahan.

"Maaf"

Kagome yang mendengar kata itu hanya mengangkat wajahnya mendongkak wajah pria itu yang menunduk menyesal, karena terlalu mengikuti keinginan nafsunya. Gadis itu tahu bahwa sangat jarang sekali mendengar perkataan maaf dari mulut pria itu yang selalu angkuh dan keras kepala.

"Sudah lupakan saja, Inuyasha. Sejujurnya aku sedikit menyukainya, kapan-kapan kita lakukan lagi ya" kata Kagome dengan polos yang terdengar pelan dan sudah sangat kelelahan hingga tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, Inuyasha dengan cepat menangkap gadis itu dengan mudah, menidurkan dirinya dilantai kayu.

Inuyasha, hanya tersenyum simpul hangat mendapatkan jawaban dari sang kekasih. Menyentuh wajahnya perlahan Kagome yang tertidur pulas seperti tak terjadi apapun padanya sebelumnya. mata hazelnya terlihat nyaman memperhatikan miko penjelajah waktu dengan tenang.

"Dasar gadis bodoh, seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu" Kata Inuyasha tertawa geli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **A/N : Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, maaf jika ada kesalahan kata dalam penulisan ini/alurnya kecepatan, untuk semua pembaca, mohon berikan reviewnya sebagai langkah penyemangat saya.**


End file.
